finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirelle Edelstein
Shirelle "Shiraz" Edelstein is a character in the novel Final Destination: Looks Could Kill. She is a model and a survivor of the Coral Clipper accident that took place in the story. She is the daughter of a retired R&B vocalist and an orthodontist with Beverly Hills practice. Growing up Shiraz attended nursery school with daughters and sons of movie stars, attending several celebrity schools. She met Merlot during her parents' 20th anniversary party and she gave her a business card for her modeling career in the future. After graduating high school, she went to New York City and became a model for Merlot. One day, one of her friends Sherry was chosen to be a spokes model for a line of perfume and Merlot decided to celebrate by holding a party on her yacht called the Coral Clipper. As Shiraz is on board the yacht, another boat called the LookSea crashed into the yacht and made the boat sink into the water, killing everyone on board. However, none of the events really happened yet and Shiraz and the others were still fine; it was all a premonition Sherry witnessed. Sherry creates a fit and drags several other models and a photographer off the yacht before it launches out Pier 13. To everyone's horror, the LookSea crashes into the Coral Clipper and the yacht begins to sink. During the sinking, a fiery piece of debris flies towards Sherry and burns her face. Four months after the accident, Shiraz and the other models host a "Welcome Home" party as Sherry's apartment, where they all give her a mask that was near identical to her face. Appalled by the gesture, she shouts for everyone to leave her apartment. Shiraz was the second survivor of the Coral Clipper accident to die. Death Shiraz is sitting in a car on a set for a music video, wearing long hair extensions as a fan blows towards her to make it looks like the car is moving. However, the wheels of the car are actually turning on the set. The director demands for the fan to be turned on higher and shouts at Shiraz to shake her head a little to make her hair blow around the car some more. Due to how long her hair is, it gets tangled in one of the wheels. Shiraz shrieks as the extensions begin to pull on her scalp and the FX engineer frantically tries to turn off the tires by pressing a button on the remote, but by the time it turns off, Shiraz's scalp is hanging off her head and blood is pouring down her face. The rap artist sitting next to her leaves her bleeding inside the car and the FX engineer desperately looks for something to cut her hair off with. Knowing someone must be blamed, the director turns all his anger out on the engineer and gets into a fight with him. In the confusion, the remote falls to the floor and smashes after a toolbox sends its contents flying on top of it...unfortunately, after the wheels turn back on, at high speed. Without even knowing, Shiraz's head is jerked around so she is looking into the back seat, where she sees Death sitting behind her. Everyone in the studio looks at Shiraz and is shocked once they see that she has been internally decapitated and her head has turned 180 degrees in the opposite direction. Signs/Clues * In Sherry's vision of the boat sinking, Shiraz dies when she's knocked into a pool by a giant speaker and drowns after it pins her down. * While Sherry visited her in the studio, Shiraz said she'd rather die than wear her hair extensions overnight. * While talking to her stylist after Sherry leaves, Shiraz says, "You know we're going to burn in hell for this, right?" * Immediately before dying, Shiraz sees Death in the back seat. Trivia Sherry later used her death to make it look like a singer punched her in the jaw when her head was turned around. Category:Final Destination: Looks Could Kill Category:Looks Could Kill characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Decapitated Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Coral Clipper Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Second Survivor to Die Category:Novel Characters